teamgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Val Gitka
Val Gitka is an alien that is the main villain of the episode Marshal for a Week. Personality Gitka can be described as a selfish, reckless individual with no regard for the well-being of others. He's also the type to hold grudges against those who wronged him, shown with his first arrest made by Josh's crew. In addition, he takes pleasure in exacting revenge to those he hates, even going as far as to attempting murder. This as much is made clear in Marshal for a Week, though he was thankfully unsuccessful in killing Josh and his crew in his attempts made. He is also a conman, going as far as to create a human persona using his transformation abilities, and taking advantage of Galaxy High's budget crunch just to get close to the people that wronged him in the past. Gitka seems to be the type to do whatever he can, no matter how crazy, so long as he gets what he desires. History Initial Arrest (Unaired EP) His first arrest was made by Josh's crew. According to Yoko in Marshal for a Week, he was arrested for terrorizing over nine star systems. Although very little information was revealed about the incident, one thing was made clear; he held a deep grudge against Josh and his crew for what happened. It wasn't until Marshal for a Week that he would seek revenge as soon as possible. Second Arrest (Marshal for a Week) His second arrest was when he escaped Galaxy High's Containment Facility for revenge. He took advantage of the school's situation at the time to pose as a happy-go lucky student named "Thurston Styles III". Aside from attempting to inflict harm on Josh, Yoko and Brett for what they did to him, he also committed forgery to ensure he won the school's Marshal for a Week program (even have it come from a bank called "Gitkian Savings & Loans"). Though he wasn't found out until later that episode, the damage had already been done. Gitka had made a total of three attempts to extract his sweet revenge on the protagonists, though all of them thankfully failed. Though he tried to cover them up with excuses at first, the crew wouldn't buy them and eventually saw right through him. After the third time trying to leave Josh's crew for dead, Gitka decided to take Brett hostage so he could reactivate the ship and leave the barren planet he was at. Though he was successful in twisting the boy's arm to get his way, he would soon be stopped by Josh and Yoko as they came to rescue their friend. Using her Ultra-wave Transmitting Device, Yoko stunned Gitka and successfully took him back to Galaxy High for re-containment. From then on, escape wouldn't be possible for him due to better security. Trivia * His prisoner number at Galaxy High is #24601. ** In addition, he shares a prisoner number with the main protagonist of the 1862 novel Les Misérables, ''Jean Valjean. *** To add on, the two characters are both criminals, and even share similar names ('Val''' Gitka, 'Val'jean). Though the last part may just be coincidence. * Along with Kraig and Mantis, he is one of the only aliens in the series to have a human alter-ego. * He doesn't like mimes, as demonstrated by Yoko and her space mime act. * He is ultra sensitive to certain wavelengths of sound, though it's unclear exactly which. * He was initially arrested using a Hyperwave Transmitting Generator. * He has eyes at the back of his head, both in alien and human form. In human form, it's a bald spot at the back of his head. * His human persona's name is Thurston Styles III. Gallery thurston.png|Gitka's human alter-ego, Thurston. baldspot.png|Thurston's other eye. Notice the bald spot at the back of his head. Category:Villains Category:Characters